And Then You Were Gone
by MoshPit
Summary: Imhotep (who doesn't get used nearly enough in these Mummy fics) thinks about his Egyptian love. Contains some slight spoilers for The Mummy Returns (which, by the way, kicked ass). There's no big secrets revealed, but if you don't like spoilers, don't


And Then You Were Gone

And Then You Were Gone

By LyPae

Warning: Contains slight spoilers for the sequel. If you haven't seen The Mummy Returns (which is a kick-@$$ movie, by the way), and you like being surprised, then I suggest you wait on this one.

I remember. I remember when we were young(er). I remember when we first saw each other, when I had my first glimpse of true beauty. You were a spirited fighter, Anuk-su-numun. You defeated Nefetira, Seti's daughter, so easily. Your movement so fluid you looked like you were dancing rather than sword fighting.

"And who better to protect me than my future wife?" the pharaoh declared. That was my cue to leave. As I did, my eye caught yours, and I knew, from the depths of my heart I knew, we were destined to love each other.

I met with you that night. You were more beautiful than I had remembered. I considered you my crown jewel to Seti's Thebes. Did the pharaoh know what treasure he had? I would never ask him, so I would never know.

I had to touch you. To feel the warmth of your body was all I needed to quench the burning desire I felt deep inside me. To touch you, feel you, love you. One kiss.

Seti was a fool. He was not deserving of your love, your passion. I was. I killed my pharaoh for your love. 

The pharaoh's bodyguards interrupted us. "Go," you said. "You are the only one who can resurrect me!" It took three of my priests to tear me away as I promised you your second life.

I heard your words. "My body is no longer his temple." I heard the knife as its blade penetrated the soft, warm flesh of you body. You sacrificed yourself for our love. One moment you were there, and then you were gone. If only I could have been so brave.

I tried to resurrect you, but those bodyguards of the late pharaoh's interrupted the ceremony. I had you. I had your spirit inside your body, and if it hadn't been for them, much pain and sorrow could have been avoided. And because I almost had you, I was buried alive, murdered.

I was resurrected. A woman, so much like Nefetira it was almost frightening. She had the book of the dead. She would be my sacrifice. 

Again I almost had you. Your spirit was once again inside you. You were moving, living. You had your fighting spirit back again. You may have been a decaying rotten corpse, but I knew, I knew I still loved you. It was so refreshing to have you back, and then you were gone.

It was surprising to see that you had resurrected me the second time. And yet it was you. In body at least. But I promised to bring you back your spirit. I did, didn't I? I was sure that this time, this time our love would survive. This time would be different.

And then it happened. The Scorpion King was dead. My enemy, my second murderer was there, hanging beside me. Above us was freedom and life. Below us were the souls of those defeated by the Scorpion King and death. The hands of death grabbed at our ankles, trying to pull us to the depths of Hell with them. My enemy called to his love.

"Go!" he cried. "Save yourself! Take care of Alex!" His wife, the one you –we– had murdered just moments before, paid his cries no heed and ran to help him, pulling him to safety.

I saw you, hiding in the doorway, trying to watch but still avoid looking into my eyes. I reached for you. "Anuk-su-numun!" I called. "Please help me!" You stared at me, taking in the situation with your eyes. And then you were gone. 

I stared blankly at the empty space were you stood. You deserted me. You left me to die. I didn't understand. Did I not resurrect you twice before? Did I not kill for your love? Did I not yearn for you?

I looked over and caught the eyes of my enemy. I stared hard at the woman wrapped in her lover's arms. She had many things to live for, love for. That is why she was not dead. I had only you. If I did not have you to live for, Anuk-su-numun, why live at all?

I closed my eyes and let myself fall back into the endless pit of lost souls. And then I was gone. 

***

Yes, I know. Major suckness. Gimmie a break. I do lists, not fics. Besides, I'm just a kid. Bleah.

---LyPae


End file.
